1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger and, more particularly, to a hanger assembly that is attached to a stand for hanging an item, such as an article of clothing, pants, a hat, a bag and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hanger assembly (such as a coat tree) comprises an upright, a base mounted on the bottom of the upright, and a plurality of hooks mounted on the top of the upright for hanging clothes, hats or bags. However, the hooks are affixed to the upright so that the height of the hooks is fixed and cannot be adjusted to fit the user's requirement. In addition, the hooks are mounted on the upright by screwing or soldering so that the conventional hanger assembly is not assembled easily and quickly.